


Cases

by aspermoth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blank Verse, Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Male Friendship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspermoth/pseuds/aspermoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief explanation of why John left Soo Lin Yao to be killed in the museum. In poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cases

Cases live for you:  
They breathe beneath your hands,  
Whispering their secrets to you,  
Baring you their souls.  
You care for cases more than men.  
Of puzzles to solve.  
You risk life and limb for their sake.  
But not I.  
I care for people.  
I care for _you_.  
And if the death of one case,  
The death of one girl,  
A girl whom I met but an hour ago,  
Her and others,  
Any others,  
Or many others,  
Is the price to be paid for you,  
So be it.  
Cases live for you:  
You live for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that the last line is a wee bit ironic in the light of _Reichenbach_. ;)


End file.
